othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Troll
| subtype = | height = 9' (2.7 m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = 500 lbs | skincolor = Moss green, putrid gray, or mottled gray and green | haircolor = Iron gray, or greenish-black | feathers = | eyecolor = | vision = Darkvision, Low-light vision | distinctions = | lifespan = | location = Cold mountains | subraces = | alignment = | language = Giant | challenge = 5 | source = | page = | first = | based = }} Trolls are massive, predatory species of giant-kin, they are considered "stupid bastards" by other species of giants except for ogres, who are treated the same way. The most distinctive feature of trolls is their ability to regenerate. If any part of a troll's body is cut off, it will grow back after a while and the felled limb has a chance to evolve into an entirely new troll. The only things that can stop this are fire and acid, both of which trolls fear greatly. Physical description The average troll stands 9 ft (2.7 m) high and weighs roughly 500 lbs (227 kg), though females tend to be a bit larger than males. The hide of trolls is rubbery, and usually either moss green, putrid gray, or mottled gray and green. Their coarse hair is typically iron gray, or greenish-black. Trolls initially seem to be somewhat shorter, due to their sagging shoulders and tendency to hunch forward. They walk with an uneven gait, and their arms dangle and drag the ground when running. Despite this apparent awkwardness, trolls are quite agile. Ecology Trolls are most often found in cold, mountainous regions, but can be encountered nearly anywhere. Society Trolls speak giant, and usually worship Vaprak the Destroyer. Troll dens are filthy places; ruled by a matriarch called a trollop, who is often a shaman in possession of some magical power. These females have a greater appetite for sentient flesh. Subspecies ; Black troll : Also known as demon trolls, these horned trolls reside in the Abyss and possess powerful magical abilities. ; Blood troll : Lawful evil red-skinned trolls who often serve devils. ; Cave troll : Powerful, feral trolls that often live underground. ; Crystalline troll : Charismatic trolls with crystalline skin. ; Deep sea troll : These trolls have a primal connection to water. They terrorize the oceans and coastlines. ; Desert troll : Chameleon-like, intelligent ambush hunters. ; Fell troll : Huge, two-headed troll. ; Fire troll : Immune to fire and acid. ; Forest troll : Includes variant "muskwart". ; Giant troll : Giant trolls are the result of trolls breeding with hill giants. ; Gray troll : Having been nearly energy drained to death by undead creatures, these emaciated trolls forge strong ties to negative energy and have venomous spittle. ; Ice troll : Cold-dwelling trolls. ; Mountain troll : Massive trolls that prowl mountains. Includes variant Halruaan mountain troll. ; Mur-Zhagul : Planetouched creatures descended from the mingling of trolls and demons. ; Phaze troll : Mutated by great concentrations of magic or Underdark radiations, these trolls possess some magical powers and are more intelligent than their brethren. ; Pseudo-troll : Troll from the Far Realm with the pseudonatural creature template. ; Rock troll : Trolls with an affinity for earth, they possess natural camouflage in areas of stone. Rock trolls sometimes are found on the Elemental Plane of Earth. ; Scrag : These are aquatic cousins of the troll. ; Slime troll : The bodies of these underground-dwelling trolls constantly secrete acid. ; Spirit troll : Spirit trolls are a crossbreed of troll and invisible stalker. ; Stone troll : Stone trolls have rough, somewhat rocky skin and are generally native to mountain ranges. ; Tree troll : small arboreal trolls created by magic gone awry. ; Troll wraith : A Troll killed by a wraith that rises as undead. ; Two-headed troll: These creatures are a horrendous crossbreed of troll and ettin. ; War troll : Trolls bred for war that form mercenary companies. ; Wasteland troll : Found in mountains and badlands of the deserts. Related Creatures ; Llort : A creature visually indistinguishable from a troll, with similar methods of attacking. ; Thoul : A combination of a troll, hobgoblin and ghoul. ; Trollhound : Wolf-like creatures that share many of the same traits as trolls, including the powerful regenerative capabilities. They often associate with trolls. References Further reading * * * * * * * Gallery File:Troll - Matthew Mitchell.jpg File: Category:Trolls Category:Humanoids Category:Natural creatures Category:Creatures of chaotic evil alignment Category:Creatures